


Butterfly Baby

by aquabee, strixiebusiness



Series: Lonely Teenagers, Brave Little Girls and Tall Insecure Boys [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, al wants sum fuc, al's fucking needy, bobby rydell music mm, bobby rydell song, charlie's a tired gorl, going off that al's mic plays his emotions hc, i finished at 2:11 am, i like bobby rydell, the kids are being adorable, this took two days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabee/pseuds/aquabee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixiebusiness/pseuds/strixiebusiness
Summary: charlie's a working mom, al wants attention cause he's a whore
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Series: Lonely Teenagers, Brave Little Girls and Tall Insecure Boys [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677178
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Butterfly Baby

_Busy, busy, busy_ , that’s what Charlie was. Now if only her partner of nearly twelve years could get a hold of her. She was needed by Vaggie, as moral support, after all the fact she was getting surgery to complete her transition was scary and Charlie had to be there for her best friend, then there was the fact she had four five year olds to deal with, Satan knows that their father is horrible at watching them and it was times like this that Charlie wished they made the decision to send them to school but oh no, her husband just had to agree with her father during one of his visits.

In the past twelve years, she’s thankfully gotten on better terms with father.

On top of those five year olds, she also had a recently turned three year old, why did she keep letting this happen?

She had been trying to keep her kids amused, and she thought tv would be her friend, but clearly it's betrayed her as she now trying to hide out on a break because had a few minutes until Vaggie needed her when a little white hand started tugging on - in all honesty, literally yoga pants - pant leg. 

“Hey, Sammie!” She greeted her son with a cheerful tone, scooping up the very heavy boy. She must’ve had three times the strength she had before he was born by now, the boy was round, like practically a circle round and yet she still had the strength to pick him up. And she couldn’t exactly judge him, after all, she was a chubby kid too. He’ll grow out of it, she did...Up until she decided to have kids, now she’s rather curvaceous.

Aaaaand of course her phone had to ring, and now she’s holding her very heavy son, 

“Hello?” 

“Apple Slice!” 

“Oh, hey dad, I kinda can’t talk right now..-Oh! Sammie, don’t don’t that, hair isn’t edi-” 

Too late, the child was already trying to eat her hair, despite knowing that he couldn’t eat hair, it didn’t stop him from trying though. 

“Dad, I’m gonna to have to call you back.” And with that, the blonde hung up and pocketed her phone, attention returning to the five year old in hand. 

  
It always amused Alastor when she was like this, busy - particularly with a child, it _almost_ sparked some sort of emotion in him. Of course there were times when the demon missed life before children, being able to cuddle up with his wife, watching her for most of the night until he decided to rest as well.

“Now what did you need, munchkin?” The woman smiled at her son, oh how she loved his chubby cheeks, as much as Alastor insisted the majority of their children resembled him, it was actually the opposite, Jynx who was the first of their four-times-in-a-row-on-the-first-time miracles, had almost looked just like her mother apart from the eyes, nose and teeth. The one who followed Jynx, who was currently being held in his mother’s arms took only the deer traits from his father, he had the soft sweet cheeks and skin of his mother as well as a similar round frame to her childhood - she was one chunky little princess growing up, one would suspect it was her father’s consistent treating to apple pie that did it. After Samael came Dire, now there was a boy who looked like his father apart from the blond nature of his hair. Following him would be little Persephone, almost as round as her pink brother, she had definitely been her father’s daughter though with grey skin, red hair and his nose albeit slightly rounder but she had her mother’s eyes, and sweetness. 

“I’m hungry.” 

“Sammie, sweetie, I just gave you a sandwich like, fifteen minutes ago.”

“Well, I needa’ ‘nother!” 

“Okay, okay, how about I just see if we can order a pizza or something, does that sound good?”

“Pizza? Oh yeah!” The little boy fist-pumped the air which sparked a giggle from his mother, who put him down so she could reach for her phone.

Unfortunately, this was the time Alastor decided to approach, going to tap his wife on the shoulder, he wanted to romance her, sweep her off her feet and all that bullshit he would never even consider doing if it weren’t for her, she made him go reeling somehow. And today was the day to reel.

Their anniversary. 

“Charlie, dear, do you have a moment-” 

“Oh, Al, thank goodness! Can you please watch the kids? I need to order a pizza for them and call my dad and be there for Vaggie and-”

“Charl’s!”

Oh great, now Angel needed something.

“I need to go deal with that.”

She caused Alastor’s worst nightmare.

_**Being left alone with his children.** _

Watching her run off, his microphone began to play music, it seemed to have a mind of its own with playing songs according to his mood - and also being sentient enough to speak.

  
  


_Butterfly Baby, lookin' around,_

_Flyin' like crazy, all over town._

_Oh you little Butterfly Baby, I'll hang around_

_Hopin' that maybe someday you'll settle down._

Charlie made her way to Angel who was joined by his two kids, the twins, hairy little half imps; **Alphonse and Rosettmiana Pitre.**

That’s right, Angel settled down.

With Blitzo.

_And they had twins._

“Can you watch ‘em? Got some family business ta’ do.” Yeah, Blitzo was looking into adopting another hellhound because _two kids_ wasn’t enough.

“Oh, I’m actually kinda bus-”

he shoved the kids inside and left. 

“-Y.”

Looks like her husband would have more work while she’s trying to have a conversation with her father, order a pizza, and be on time to be a moral support in helping Vaggie set up her operation that would make her transition in particular complete. It was a big moment for the moth, and Charlie wouldn’t miss being there to hug her in celebration for the world.

Walking into the den, Charlie brought over the two other five year olds, “So, I’ve got some more work for you, Al.” She sounded a bit anxious in her tone due to not wanting to cause him stress, although he seemed to deal with it better than her, simply leaving to go on a hunt rather than sitting in a room, locked up, crying to a point it was difficult to breathe.

“Alf!” The excitement of a certain pink haired little boy was raised by at least fifty percent, if the fact he was getting a pizza too didn’t already do that. He had a friend over, someone who actually liked him! Someone who wasn’t his sister, Persephone.

And off Charlie went again, but not before giving her husband a little cheek kiss and the smle of IOU. 

_When you're done and there's only one_

_Who will your honey be?_

_Hear my plea, won't you let it be:_

_Me, it better be me!_

_Butterfly Baby, 'bout time you knew:_

_I love you like crazy, I love only you._

_Oh you little Butterfly Baby when will you see_

_Butterfly Baby, oooo, you've got a trial with me._

Onto order that pizza, meanwhile, her husband was stuck with children, a three year old Hecate on his lap, his youngest child who looked the most like him to a degree, she was tall for her age, she was lean, she had his hair color and ears, his nose, her mother’s skin, eyes and rosy cheeks. She demanded to be there, doing nothing other than playing with some voodoo doll of a random demon he’s given her. 

Climbing onto his lap, holding a book, _The Encyclopedia of Murders_ , was Jynx. The little lady sat neatly, legs crossed as though she were at some formal event, “Father, read to me.” And so well spoken for her age too! This was because as a future queen, or even potential Overlord, how could her father not want her to have proper etiquette and intellectual potential? All the child did was study for this purpose, it’d develop an anxiety disorder later in life, unfortunately. Actually, there were already signs of at least some sort of issue from when she broke routine, she’d scold herself and demand a punishment from her father because her just for fun acidic ant farm took fifteen minutes instead of the planned five and a half. 

Meanwhile, Charlie managed to order the pizza, she knew her kids, Sammie would be happy with anything, Jynx loved it with meat, Dire only liked his plain, and Persephone...She was a pineapple girl, as for Hecate? She liked pepperoni all of over it! Sow would a mother manage to appeal? Separate pizzas, all smalls of course;

One half meat and half cheese for Jynx and Dire.

The other half pepperoni, pineapple and bell pepper for Sammie, Persephone and Hecate.

The youngest wouldn’t manage more than half a slice anyways. 

She popped in to update everybody on their food now, 

"Pizza's ordered!"

  
  


_When you're done and there's only one_

_Who will your honey be?_

_Hear my plea won't you let it be_

_Me, it better be me!_

Now time to call her father.

She pulled the contact up on her phone, she still needed to get to Vaggie - Shit! She ran out of time by now didn’t she!? 

She’ll have to make this call brief.

“Hey, dad!”

“Apple Slice, how are you?” 

Exhausted.

“Good, I’m good! How are you?” 

“I’m doing well, I was wondering if you’d like to come over? Your mother and I have decided to take you up on your offer.”

Offer? What offer- Oh! The surrogacy, she’d only done that from the goodness of her heart, she didn’t plan to actually follow through on it or rather expect to. Of course she knew her parents always wanted to expand their family but struggled with infertility issues, Charlie was a lucky shot sperm that fertilized a lucky shot egg. And considering how clearly fertile she was to have four on the first try, she couldn’t not offer.

“O-oh, okay! Yeah, uh, I can come over, just not today.” 

_  
  
_

“Does tomorrow work then, Apple Slice?” 

“Uh..How about I just call you when I have the time?” 

Eventually the phone call came to an end. 

Off the blonde dashes again, time to find Vaggie and apologize by being two hours late to give her happy hugs but a rather tall figure interrupted her footsteps. 

“Al, not right now, I really need to talk to-” 

“Charlie, dear, I’m afraid this is urgent.”

“Did Sammie start choking on a whole sausage again? Did he eat another key? Did one of the kids get into your knives again? You know I don’t like it when you leave those out!” 

“It has nothing to do with the children, darling, in fact they’re all practically asleep.” 

“Really? Then what’s so important?” 

“Do you happen to recall what today is?” 

“Monday?”

“No, dear, it's our anniversary. Also, it's Tuesday.”

Anniversary?!

Had she truly forgotten!? 

“Oh, shit! Al, I’m sorry I forgot. I’ve just been so busy with other things that it must’ve-” 

And a finger to the lips, shushing her. 

“Allow me to treat you for the evening,  _ sha _ .” 

_Butterfly Baby, when you are free,_

_  
You'll be my baby, yeah, exclusively._

_ Oh you little Butterfly Baby, then you will see _

_ Butterfly Baby, oooo, you'll only fly with me. _

_ Wa-ooooo, wa-ooooo, _

_ Wa-ooooo, wa-ooooo, _

_ Wa-ooooo, wa-ooooo, _

_ Wa-ooooo _

**Author's Note:**

> iminbby is here for the credit of;
> 
> lucifer saying apple slice (our,, rps,,)
> 
> samael magne
> 
> alphonse pitre
> 
> dire magne


End file.
